Semiconductor wafers with a LPCVD (low pressure chemical vapour deposition) TEOS (tetra-ethyl-ortho-silicate, also called tetraethoxysilane) show severe outgassing in processes, in which SABPSG (sub-atmospheric borophosphosilicate glass) layers are deposited thereon. In connection with vacuum chucks for fastening the semiconductor wafer to be processed, this may lead to problems as the outgassing may cause an azimuthally asymmetric wafer bow. The azimuthally asymmetric wafer bow may impede the vacuum chucking mechanism from proper operation, i.e. it may not be possible to hold the semiconductor wafer in its flat and predefined position for subsequent material depositing processes. Therefore, when a SABPSG layer is deposited on the azimuthally asymmetrically bowed semiconductor wafer, a rather large film non-uniformity has to be reckoned with which in effect may render the semiconductor wafer unusable. The outgassing of water from TEOS oxide during the chucking procedure at elevated temperatures in a SA-CVD (sub-atmospheric CVD) chamber may inhibit proper vacuum buildup below the wafer, which may affect the working principle and/or reliability of a vacuum chuck.